


Singing Together

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [9]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Apartment, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: we are neighbors and I hear you singing at the same time every day, probably while you’re doing chores, and your music selection has me looking up and buying a lot of things I didn’t think I’d be into, but you one time went through a weird Kelly Clarkson/Linkin Park phase that had me worried for a while, I don’t know who you are until I run into you singing in the apartment/condo elevator or on the street somewhere someway somehow. </p><p>This is unedited</p>
    </blockquote>





	Singing Together

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: we are neighbors and I hear you singing at the same time every day, probably while you’re doing chores, and your music selection has me looking up and buying a lot of things I didn’t think I’d be into, but you one time went through a weird Kelly Clarkson/Linkin Park phase that had me worried for a while, I don’t know who you are until I run into you singing in the apartment/condo elevator or on the street somewhere someway somehow. 
> 
> This is unedited

He sat on a plastic chair outside on his apartment's balcony. He was in his slacks and undershirt, enjoying the morning air. It was not all that early but it was crisp outside and the remains of fog still clung to the grass. Bog had only just sat down when he heard the singing start. He smiled listening to the lovely voice as she rocked out to a song by Def Leppard. Unusual choice because he was pretty sure she was not that old, though he had not seen the singer once since he started listening to her. But he was fairly confident she was younger than him. He smiled listening to her as he sipped his coffee. It had become part of his morning routine to listen to her sing each day, since she seemed to be on a similar schedule as him. 

He would make his coffee and sit outside so he could listen to her sing. He was beginning to understand the emotions behind whatever her song choice was for the day, based on the song itself, plus on the way she sung it. Right now she must be in a pretty good mood. The harder the music, the better her mood seemed to be. It had gotten to where his mood would adjust depending on her music choice for the morning and later in the evenings as well. He got off work a bit later than her, so that at night she was usually already well into her singing by the time he came out on the balcony to listen. 

She went through a really angry, sad period recently where she listened to a LOT of Kelly Clarkson and Linkin Park. She sung along to it for so long he was beginning to wonder if her taste in music had been irrevocably damaged by what ever had happened. But after a few weeks, she seemed to get back on track. Which was good because Bog had been buying a lot of the music she listened to but he drew the line at Clarkson and Linkin Park. 

Bog finished his coffee and stood. She had just launched into a song by Heart. He had to leave early for work today so he needed to get going. Hopefully he would get home in time to catch her evening concert. He hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair, glaring at himself in the bathroom mirror, dragged his arms into his shirt and quickly ran his long fingers up the front buttoning it. He snagged his briefcase and his jacket as he headed out the door. He was four steps down the hall when he realized he had forgotten to lock it. Snarling to himself, he did a u-turn back to his apartment door, locking the door. He took several quick, long strides to the elevator. He huffed at himself, slamming his finger onto the button. Luckily no one had called the elevator and it came right away. He hurriedly stepped in when the elevator doors opened, turning to hit the button when he heard someone yell, “Hold the elevator!” 

He reached forward, placing his long fingers on the elevator doors, preventing them from closing, just as a petite brunette raced around and into the elevator with him. He let go as she entered and took a step back. She smiled. “Thanks.” He shrugged, then glanced at the buttons, “What floor?” “Ground floor.” He nodded, “Same here.” 

They were both quiet, just riding the elevator down. After a moment or two, she started to hum softly, the song by The Heart he had heard his singer start before he left his apartment. He glanced sideways at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she was humming. She closed her eyes and very softly was murmuring the words, singing under her breath. Bog grinned and started to sing along. She stumbled over the words for a moment then picked it back up looking over at the lanky guy next to her. 

“If the real thing don't do the trick 

You better make up something quick 

You gonna burn it out to the wick 

Aren't you, Barracuda? 

By the time they got to the first floor they were facing one another, singing together. They both laughed as Bog let her step out of the elevator first then followed. They both blushed and he glanced sideways at her, “You live in apartment 7D?” She stopped and looked at him. “ How did you know?” Her eyes started to narrow and he quickly put up his hands holding his briefcase and jacket ackwardly “Not like that, I am in 7B.” 

She stared at him and then blushed so badly he thought there might be a good chance her ears would catch one fire “You've heard me singing haven't you?” Bog blushed. “Ah yes, every morning and every evening. You have a great voice.” 

Her smiled widened as she glanced back at the elevator where they had been singing together. “You too.” Both of them stood there with their cheeks burning, Bog having forgotten he was in a hurry for work. “I...I better go but ah, don't stop singing. I enjoy it.” He gave her an awkward smile then hurried out of the building. He glanced over his shoulder once then he was gone. Marianne stood there staring at where he had disappeared then cursed under her breath.

“Stupid Marianne! You didn't get his name?!”


End file.
